College Guys Short Stories
by tyrranus-3-oiche
Summary: Meet Nico, a goth artist, and Percy, a superb athlete in incrdeible and Hesitation. Austin trying to catch up in the library and others... mostly M/M you were warned.
1. Incredible Ch 1

**Nico walked ten rows up the bleachers, ten steps over, and sat. The school's indoor pool was deserted, and he enjoyed the solitude as he withdrew his sketch pad from his backpack. Rummaging in the bottom of his bag for a pencil, he heard the door to the boys' locker room slam open. Deliberately ignoring the noise of the swim team, Nico flipped his book open to a fresh page and began to draw. **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{{}}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{{}}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

** The humidity, the smell of chlorine, the echoing shouts and splash of water - - Percy was at home. He stretched slightly, shaking his muscles loose. **

** "Hey, Jackson." Will Solace elbowed him, nodding towards the bleachers. "Looks like the goth boy is back." **

** Percy had noticed Nico immediately. The guy was there every day. Percy didn't know why; Nico was just there, drawing or writing or whatever it was that he did, every time that they came to practice. He did look pretty goth, too. He dressed in all black, with heavy black boots and silver jewelry. He didn't have even a hint of a tan. His dyed black hair was close-cropped, with long, redstreaked bangs. Percy saw him around sometimes, but they'd never spoken to each other. Personally, Percy thought that Nico was kind of hot, but that wasn't Will's business. Will already thought that he had crappy taste in guys. **

** "Maybe he likes swimming," Percy said. That didn't seem likely, and Will gave him a look. "Maybe this is just somewhere he can hang out without being bothered." **

** "Maybe he's a freak," Will suggested. **

** "Maybe you're a freak," Percy suggested. "He's not bothering anybody, so shut up." **

** Will grinned. "Crush much?" **

** There was no way to respond to that without inviting more harassment, so Percy just pushed Will into the pool. **

**{}{}{{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}}{**

**Nico had been in the bleachers for every practice, all season. He hadn't missed one, and he was never late. He only left after all of the guys had gone back into the locker room to change. While they swam, he sketched. Usually he drew Percy Jackson. Percy's strong jaw and high cheekbones itched to be adored, but Nico couldn't get over those incredible green eyes. They were a bright, clear green with long, lush, rust-tipped lashes. Nico hadn't been given many chances to get all that **

**physically close to Percy, but he'd managed to be just close enough just often enough to become mesmerized by those eyes. Percy's dark hair was shaved down to peach fuzz. He let it grow out between seasons, but while he was swimming he got rid of it. Nico respected the fact that Percy's commitment to the sport was stronger than his **

**vanity. Nico didn't stare at the swimmers. He kept his gaze on his sketchbook, for the most part, raising his eyes to look through the fall of his long, redstreaked **

**bangs, keeping his head down so that he couldn't be accused of watching. He didn't watch the swim team as a whole; he watched Percy. He watched Percy swim like a fish and kick everybody else's ass. Nico smiled as Percy, with his usual technique, touched the wall over a body length before everyone else. **

** Percy hauled himself out of the pool, vaguely listening to the coach's post-practice instructions, keeping one eye on Nico. Ever since he'd noticed Nico hanging around the bleachers, he'd been more aware of Nico's presence around campus. They'd crossed paths at the library recently, and even though Nico had seemed entirely oblivious to his presence, he'd watched Nico a lot longer and with a lot more attention than was probably normal. Seeing Nico around the pool with this kind of regularity made Percy curious. He wondered why Nico hung out there. There had to be a reason. Nico wasn't there on days that the team didn't practice; Percy had come by **

**twice to check. He wasn't friends with anyone on the team; Percy had discreetly asked, and Will had indiscreetly asked, and no one really even knew the guy. Percy kind of thought that he'd like to get to know the guy.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{{{{{{{}{}{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}}{}}{}{}}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}}}{}}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{{}}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}}{}}}{{}{}{}{**

**The team was heading back into the locker room. Nico spent an extra second defining the water droplets cascading from Percy's back as he climbed out of the pool, then closed his sketchpad and, oh, shit. Now what? Nico eased his sketchpad back into his backpack, dropping his pencil inside, as Percy Jackson himself strolled up the stands with a casual smile. Nico zipped his bag shut, rising to his feet. Percy wore only a bathing suit, and that left a lot of naked skin available to Nico's gaze. His long body was lean and firm, his pecs defined and his abs tight. Nico had no idea how Percy could feel that comfortable walking around that naked, but apparently he was **

**used to it. Percy stopped on the stairs, leaning back against the handrail, keeping a polite distance. **

** "Hey. You a swim fan?" **

** Nico brought his bag over his shoulder, committed to keeping, "No, but I'm stalking you," out of the conversation. **

** "It's not bad," he said. **

** Percy grinned. "Yeah? Yeah, it's okay." **

** Nico tried not to smile. He failed, though, and when he gave in and smiled back, Percy's smile increased. **

** "You coming to the meet this weekend?" Percy asked. **

** "No." There was no way that his friends would accept that. Getting caught at a swim meet? No way. **

** Percy's smiled dimmed. "It wouldn't suck," he said. "We're going to win." **

** "No kidding," Nico said. **

** Percy laughed. "You have that much confidence in us?" **

** "I've seen you swim." He meant Percy specifically, but he didn't have to say it. **

** "Well, thanks." That smile was back. "I'm Percy," he said, offering his hand, stepping forward. "Jackson." **

** "Nico," Nico said, and shook his hand. "Di Angelo." **

** "Maybe I'll see you around," Percy said. **

** "Yeah," Nico said, taking his hand back. "Maybe." **

** Percy gave him a casual smile and jogged down the stairs. That bathing suit was cut so low, Nico had no idea how Percy's dick stayed tucked inside it. He never tugged on it, either, so apparently he wasn't at all self-conscious about having his entire body on display. That night, Nico's dreams were filled with the scent of chlorine as he gazed into green eyes and licked drops of water from Percy's gorgeous, naked body. **

**}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{**

**Tell me if you like it! ^.^**


	2. Incredible Ch 2

**I hope you like it! ^.^ R&R**

**{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{}**

** That weekend, Percy scanned the bleachers at the meet. He didn't see Nico anywhere. After practice, Percy caught Nico just as he was stepping down from the **

**bleachers onto the concrete. At 6'4", Percy was at least six inches taller, and when Nico looked up at him, they both froze in place. Nico's intense, dark **

**eyes were made even more dramatic with eyeliner, and there was something guarded yet aggressive about his expression. **

** Percy wanted him. **

** He was mysterious, and so far not a great conversationalist, and seemed to have no interest in Percy whatsoever. But he was pinging all over Percy's radar in an undeniable way. Percy wanted him. Percy wanted to get him hot and make him come. Percy had been the one to approach, but he wanted Nico to talk first. So he didn't say anything, taking the opportunity to notice details. Nico wore three necklaces, had five silver earrings in each ear, had four silver rings on his left hand and three on his right, and had "seven p.m." written in black ink on the back of his right hand, near six black rubber bracelets. **

** Finally, Nico raised his eyebrows. "What?" **

** "What's at seven?" Percy asked. **

** Nico frowned, like he had no idea what Percy was talking about. His expression cleared somewhat, but he still looked off-balance when he said, **

** "I'm meeting some people at the Burger Stop." **

** Percy nodded. "Can I come?" **

** Nico's eyes widened. He seemed to struggle with several responses, but he finally asked, **

** "Why?" **

** Percy wasn't usually this bold. He wasn't usually this into someone he didn't know, either. He wanted guys all of the time, but he was interested in Nico in some weird, primal way. He was interested in who Nico was and what Nico did and how Nico's life worked and whether Nico could like him back. **

** "I like the Burger Stop." **

** "It's almost seven now," Nico said. **

**Percy grinned. "So let's go." **

** Nico's gaze didn't drop, but he asked, "Shouldn't you get dressed first?" **

** Percy couldn't stop smiling. He was trying to flirt, and it might actually have started working. **

** "If I go into the locker room, you'll disappear."**

** Nico shrugged. "You know where I'll be going." **

** It was working. Percy couldn't believe it, but he didn't want to question it. **

** "Then maybe after I get dressed, I'll stop by." **

** Nico shrugged again. "It's up to you," he said, and started to walk on. **

** "Wait." Percy said it too suddenly, and Nico gave him a suspicious look. **

** "Which Burger Stop?" **

** "The one on Caesar," Nico said. **

** Percy relaxed. "Okay." **

** Nico walked away. **

** Percy watched him go. Percy didn't know which people Nico intended to meet, or how many of them, or for what purpose. He didn't know if they'd like him or laugh at him. He just hoped that they weren't going to get in the way of his new quest to be the first swimmer on the team to have a goth boyfriend. **

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{{{}{}{}}{}{}}{}{}}{}{}{}}}{}}{}{}{}}{}{}{}}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{**

** Nico didn't know what the hell to do now. Percy had approached him, again. And flirted with him. Why? Percy had invited himself to hang out with Nico. Why? **

**Did Percy want to be friends with him? That didn't make sense. He'd deliberately been unfriendly the last time they'd talked, so that Percy wouldn't come near him again, so that he'd be safe to crush from afar. He had a million fantasies, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with Percy in reality. Did Percy want to do him? Percy was a very fit, very handsome athlete. Nico was pale and skinny and lacked some social skills. Percy couldn't possibly want him. **

** Although, what would be the point of flirting with him, then? Nico walked into the Burger Stop, going to the back to sit across the table from Ethan and Katie. Ethan said hi. Katie offered him her soda. Nico didn't know what to say. Should he warn them that Percy was coming? Should he not bring it up and hope that if Percy showed up, he could make it a nonissue? Should he get them to leave before Percy arrived? Should he make an escape, himself? **

** "What is wrong with you?" Katie asked. "Stop fidgeting." **

** Nico stopped twisting his rings and met her eyes. He could trust her, maybe, to play it casual and not make fun of him. He explained, as briefly as possible, too tense to pause for breath. **

** "I have a crush on this guy and he's on his way here to meet me and hang out but we've only talked twice so I don't know if he's interested." **

** "What?" Ethan asked. **

** "We'll be cool," Katie said calmly, like it was no big deal. **

** "What?" Ethan asked again, puzzled. **

** Katie ate one of Ethan's fries. "Some guy's meeting Nico here. They're trying to hook up." **

** "Oh," Ethan said. "Whatever." He went back to drawing a complex tangle of snakes on his arm. **

** "It's not Rico, is it?" Katie asked. **

** "What?" Nico asked. Then he realized what she meant. **

** "No. God, no." **

** He'd made out with Rico once, but he'd been drunk and horny and lonely and stupid. She nodded, eating more fries, seeming to dismiss the subject. Her casual disinterest in the subject gave him enough room to say, **

** "It's Percy Jackson." **

** He knew that she was deliberately giving him space and not pushing, and he appreciated it, but it was still nice to see her eyes widen in quick shock. She choked a little, and Ethan glanced up at that, to make sure she was okay, before going back to the snakes. Nico tried not to smile while she took a throat-clearing sip of soda. **

**Katie couldn't pretend to take things in stride anymore. **

** "The swimmer?" she asked. "The tall green-eyed guy?" **

** "Yeah." Nico had to smile, now. It felt great to mention Percy to someone. He'd been fixating on the idea of Percy in his head for so long, actually talking about the guy was startlingly freeing. Katie adjusted her bracelets, studying him. **

** "He's a swimmer. Swimmers are…"**

** "Joiners?" he suggested, getting ready for an argument. "Jocks?" **

**"Yeah," she said, "they are, but I was going to say, swimmers are hot. How'd you meet Percy Jackson?" **

** Ethan looked up. "Who's Percy Jackson?" **

** "That is," Katie said, looking at something behind Nico. "Damn, he's tall." **

** Nico tensed, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder. Had Percy seen him? Was Percy heading in his direction? Was- **

** "Hey." **

** One long, lean, denim-clad thigh entered Nico's field of view. **

** "Mind if I join you?" **

** Nico forced himself to stay cool. He could interact with Percy without shouting, "I'm obsessed with you!" Clearing his throat, he feigned a casual tone, glancing briefly in Percy's general direction. **

** "There's room." **

** "Hey," Percy said, taking the seat directly beside Nico. "I'm Percy." **

** "I'm Katie," Katie said. "This is Ethan. We were just about to go, actually, and-" **

** "We were?" Ethan asked, looking up, confused. **

** "It was great to meet you, though," she said to Percy as if Ethan hadn't spoken, standing up and pulling on Ethan's elbow to bring him to his feet. **

** "See you later," she said to Nico with a smile, and picked up her bag, walking away and tugging Ethan along. **

**Nico hoped that something really bad would happen to her in the parking lot. **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}}{}{}{**


	3. Incredible Ch 3

**Here we go again! ^.^ Warning there's hot male sex in this chapter or at least foreplay. ;p**

**{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{{}{}{}{{{}{}{{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{{}}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}**

**Percy smiled, watching Nico deliberately not look at him. Apparently, he'd been on the right path when he'd started flirting back at the pool. Katie wouldn't have been that obvious about leaving if Nico hadn't given her some clue that he was interested. Percy wondered what Nico had told her about him. **

** "You must have said something pretty bad about me for her to run out like that the second I showed up," he said casually, letting his smile color his **

**tone. **

** "Yeah," Nico said, rubbing one black fingernail over a flaw in the tabletop, his eyes on the movement. "I told her that you're a swimmer." **

** Percy chuckled. "That's a terrible thing?" **

**"Yeah," Nico said. "She was frightened by chlorine when she was young." **

** Percy laughed, surprised. Nico glanced at him with equal surprise, maybe at the sound of his laughter, and the direct eye contact made Percy's body **

**snap to attention. **

** Nico's gaze lingered. **

** Percy shifted one inch closer. **

** Nico's gaze…lowered. **

** Percy shifted another inch closer. **

** Nico's lips parted, slightly. **

**Percy was so hot that he was about to start sweating. "Do you live oncampus?" **

** Nico swallowed, still looking at Percy's body. "Yeah." His gaze flickered up to meet Percy's eyes, and he seemed to remember himself at that **

**moment, bringing his guard up. "Why?" **

** Percy wondered how bold he could afford to be. He didn't know Nico well enough to know whether boldness would be rewarded. He looked into **

**Nico's intense, dark eyes. "I'd like to see your room." **

** Nico was visibly suspicious. "Why?" **

** Percy smiled. "I thought maybe I could pick up some decorating tips." **

** Nico raised his eyebrows. "Decorating tips," he repeated. **

** "Of course," Percy said with a smile. **

** "Of course," Nico said. He looked at Percy for a minute, then shrugged and started to get up. "I'm heading back there now. You can walk with me, if **

**you want." **

** Percy grinned. He was in. **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{{}}{}{{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{{}{}{}{}}{}}{{}}{}{}{}{**

** Nico cursed his dick the whole way back to the dorm. He couldn't believe that he was taking Percy up to his room. He couldn't believe that he was going to get laid with the star of the swim team. He'd never be able to watch practices again. He was going to have to avoid Percy after this, to avoid embarrassing scenes, to avoid the fact that Percy would be avoiding him. For Percy, this was once-and-done, a one-time thing, a fuck-and-go. Percy wasn't interested in him, couldn't actually want to talk to him or hang out, just wanted to get off. And sometimes that was fine, sometimes that was okay, sometimes that was all sex was, but Nico had too much invested in this, had a stupid stupid stupid crush, was practically stalking the guy, was practically obsessed. **

** He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be taking Percy back to his room. He shouldn't be trying to get laid. If he kept hanging around practices after they fucked, he'd look like a pathetic loser. He was going to have to keep his distance. Which was going to fucking suck, and which might also be impossible, because he was a really bad stalker. He liked being close to Percy too much to stay out of sight. But his only alternative to saying yes would have been saying no, and with Percy Jackson offering him sex, he couldn't possibly have said no. Say no? To that? Percy was gorgeous, Percy had a terrific body, Percy had amazingly green eyes, Percy was hotter than hot. Percy smiled all of the time, Percy made everybody laugh, Percy made a new friend everywhere that he went. Nico had been watching Percy long enough, and closely enough, to know that Percy was the guy everyone liked, the guy who pulled off everything effortlessly, the guy who was fun and popular and always had a good time. Nico didn't know a lot of people like that. He'd never been that way, himself. He didn't enjoy being the center of attention. He didn't make friends easily. He didn't know how to talk to Percy. In his mind, in his fantasies, he always knew what to say to Percy, always said just the right thing that made Percy want him and led to hot sex. In reality, he heard stupid, monosyllabic, defensive things pop right out of his mouth. It had to be coming across to Percy like he was trying to make a bad impression. He didn't know how to make casual conversation without exposing the fact that he was really, really into Percy and really, really wanted to hook up. Well, even if Percy hadn't figured out that he wanted to hook up by what he'd said, the fact that he was taking Percy up to his room probably gave it away. **

** He was an idiot. **

** An idiot who was about to get it on with a really hot guy. **

** An idiot who was probably in love or something. **

** Nico would rather never speak again than admit that. **

**{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{{}{}{}}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}}}{}}}{}{}{}{{}{{}{{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{{{}{}{}}{}{}}}{{{}{{}{}{}{}}{}{}}{}}}{{{}}{}{}}**

** Nico hadn't said anything since they'd left the Burger Stop. Either he had nothing to say to Percy, or he wasn't much of a talker in general. Percy was okay with that; Percy was determined to make friends with Nico, sooner or later. Before they had sex, or after. They were going to be friends, and they were going to have sex; the order didn't really matter. **

** Percy had a lot of friends, though. He wanted something else. Something a little more interesting. Something that involved sex and passion and a warm body in his bed. Nico seemed to qualify for the interesting part, at least. The sex part was looking likely. And the passion part, well, Percy was willing to bet that there'd be some of that, too. Nico's eyes were too intense; Nico seemed to be holding back and restrained. Percy wondered what would happen if those restraints were broken. He followed Nico right into the dorm and into the elevator, taking mental note that they got off on the fifth floor. They walked down the hallway, and without a word, Nico opened a door. **

**Percy stepped in behind Nico, closing the door again. Nico's dorm room was dark and cluttered, with clothes across one bed and a ragged poster on **

**the wall. **

** "When's your roommate coming back?" **

** "Not for a while," Nico said. He flipped on a desk lamp, dropping his bag and shedding his jacket. Pushing back his bangs with one hand, he met Percy's eyes in the half-light. "What do you do?" **

** "Everything," Percy said, feeling a quick surge of arousal. This was really about to happen. He'd been eyeing Nico for weeks, wondering, but now it was here, it was happening. The first few days he'd seen Nico in the stands, he'd been curious, shrugged, and forgotten about it. The next few days after that he'd been curious, wondered, and waited to see if Nico would keep showing up. Lately, he'd been interested, wondering, and fantasizing. Fantasizing that he could catch Nico's eye. Fantasizing that he could get Nico's attention. Fantasizing that he could get Nico alone and naked somewhere. It had happened. He'd gotten Nico's attention. Now they were alone, and about to be naked, and blood was pumping furiously down into Percy's groin, his dick hardening fast. This had all been too easy. He wasn't that suave; he'd gotten here too **

**quickly. He didn't know how that had happened, but he didn't have the time to worry about it. He'd figure it out later. After the sex. **

** When Percy grabbed his hips and yanked him forward, pulling him right against Percy's body and kissing him, Nico made an embarrassing, startled noise and planted his hands against Percy's chest, curling his fingers into the front of Percy's shirt and holding on. Percy's kiss was deep and possessive, and Nico didn't know whether to try to keep up or just let Percy take over. Percy's arms wrapping around his waist brought their bodies flush, and Nico moaned at the feel of Percy's hard body against his as his hands slid up to broad shoulders. He was surrounded by Percy, wrapped in Percy's arms, against Percy's firm chest, with Percy's tongue sleek and erotic in his mouth, Percy's hands roaming his back and cupping his ass, Percy's dick hard against his own thickening erection, Percy's soft, low moans in his ears. He'd never heard Percy moan before. The sound of Percy in pleasure sent heat rushing through Nico's veins, and he ground his hips against Percy, getting some electrifying dick-to-dick friction that made his skin hot. The throbbing of his dick and the fire in his body made Nico greedy, and he yanked, pulling Percy over himself as he fell back onto the bed. **

** Making a sound like an aroused growl, Percy fastened his mouth to Nico's neck, sucking feverishly as his hands began to burrow under Nico's **

**clothes. Nico worked a hand between their bodies, finding the thick length of Percy's dick through Percy's jeans. It was so hard that he moaned, and Percy **

**groaned in response, shoving up his shirt to kiss his chest, one thumb rubbing roughly over his nipple. **

** "Yes, oh, god…" Nico groaned, rubbing Percy's hard-on, trying to contain the aching in his own dick. Percy was on him, all over him, and he couldn't worry about Percy finding out about his obsession, he couldn't worry about blurting out the wrong thing, all he could do was experience everything that Percy was giving, and try to get more. Cursing impatiently, Percy lifted off of Nico just long enough to unfasten his fly, tossing his shirt aside and shimmying out of his jeans with careless alacrity, returning his attention to Nico immediately like he was diving back into the pool. His kiss was demanding, and as their tongues loved and fought, Nico's hands slid over the firm, trained muscle of Percy's body. His skin was smooth, hairless, and if he'd been wearing any underwear, Nico hadn't **

**seen it. **

** "God…fuck…" Nico groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingers into the muscle of Percy's back as Percy's hand covered his dick, bringing **

**him to unbearable fullness in the restriction of his jeans. Aching, needing, panting, Nico pushed Percy's hand away and jerked open his fly himself, shoving down his jeans and underwear and grasping Percy's hand, wrapping it around his dick. **

** "Oh…yeah, yes, yes, yeah, god, yeah…" Moaning, gasping, Nico cupped the muscular curves of Percy's ass in both hands as Percy pumped his dick.**

** "Do it…yeah, yes, oh…" Percy's grip was tight and experienced, the rhythm of it a shade too quick, and Nico could feel the urgency of it pushing up through his spine, burning through his blood, tightening his balls. **

** "Oh, yes, yes, Percy, god, fuck me…" **

**}{{}{{}{{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{{{{{{{}}}{}}}{}}}}}}}}}}}{}{}{{}{}{}}{}{{}{}{}{{{}{{}{}}{}{{}{}{}{{}{}{}}{}{}{{}}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}}{}{}{}{}{{}{}}{{{{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

**Thank you for the reviews blackandwhitephotos!**

**And for mussobrennon: I know they aren't gay in the BOOK. But as this site's slogan says I 'UNLEASHED **_**MY**_** IMAGINATION!' I can do het homo and multi pairings but i got bored with the Percy/Annabeth pairings. Making homosexual pairings is the 'IT' thing now... OOOOH how about a percy/nico/annabeth! IDEA!**

**Readers: The next Incredible chapter will be up sometime this week, as well as the sequel!**


End file.
